Racing at its Finest: race 1
by Batminer
Summary: He loves playing video games. His favorite? Motorstorm
1. Chapter 1

id:11217072

**This is a first in a four chapter story, this is not the actual race, they will be the last two chapters. Why? Read on to find out!**

He always liked playing after school.

It was relaxing, and escape, like a kid's version of beer or drugs. In some ways it was a drug, but he didn't care. What harm could it do?

His mom said it would melt his brain, his dad thought it was a **waste** of valuable time, and He thought it was one of the funniest things in the world.

As He stepped through the front doors of his trailer home, the familiar scent of decaying pests mixed with the underlying odor of Mom's Febreeze, he immediately dropped his backpack at the foyer-if you could call it that, the house was so small- a nd went to his room.

He scanned the huge stack of video games that filled the right side of the TV stand, forcing the television to the side of its own pedestal. _Hmm, let's see_ he thought _Batman. . . . Arkham City, Asylum?_ No, not even his favorite Batman game, Arkham Origins. _Bioshock, Skyrim, GTA?_ No no and no. He scanned a while more and finally-

"Ahh, Motorstorm." That's what he was going to play. He popped it into his playstation 3 and threw himself on his bed. It whirred to life and played the all-too familiar violin intro then opened to His menu screen, complete with a Grand-Theft Auto wallpaper background.

He pushed his thumb to the left, then down, taking the joystick with it, and selected Motorstorm. As usual, he skipped through the intros and finally got to the title screen. He selected online, put on his headset, hooked up to a room, and immersed himself into the world of Motorstorm. . . .

**Please let me know if you liked this chapter and more importantly, the other chapters. If you liked them, make sure to comment on what tracks and what vehicles you would like to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun hung low in the sky, the rocky desert landscape the only thing in sight. Well, that is, except for the 12 racers lined up, ready to race, maybe to the death.

Two of them were in big-rigs, four in buggies, two on each the motorcycle and ATV, and Him in the mud plugger.

Across from Him was a metal bridge, while further forward laid a shallow but extremely wide ravine of sorts, like a huge giant stepped there and left a huge footprint. After that, the track split off into three paths; one for the medium-to-small sized vehicles like the cars, buggies, ATVs, and motorcycles, and the two other paths that shortly joined together for the larger vehicles like big-rigs, trucks and mud pluggers.

The paths then snaked left then right where there were three levels for each sized vehicle. Small ones at the top, larger ones at the bottom.

The road then took a right again into a boulder-filled straight-away to the finish line.

But His current position was not directly in front of the finish line, because once off the ramp/finish line, the ground fell away into another pit, this one deeper and holding a massive rock in the middle of it. The track then veered left and cut into two paths;

one on the right, for the buggy and smaller, and the middle one that dominated the track nearly entirely, ment for the other, larger vehicles.

He was already planning his rout even before the race began.


	3. Chapter 3

When the race began, he immediately jumped off the ledge they were perched on and into the mud, away from the bridge.

He accelerated towards the ravine and used his boost to shoot himself off the ledge and into the footprint.

As he was in the air, however, a big-rig decided to slam into him, sending Him towards the ground. Luckily, the vehicle landed upright and was able to speed away.

He took the ramp up to the high ground p, though he tach ovals wasn't a small vehicle, and proceeded to smash the cars, ATVs, and 'cycles out of the way.

Unfortunatley, his mud plugger was having difficulty picking up traction on the loose dirt, so He decided to try his chances elsewhere.

He plunged his vehicle into the mud below and immediately caught the mud, accelerating past the two big-rigs battling for third.

Now, with a buggy in the lead, an ATV following closely behind it, He zipped up the ramp leading from the low snake to the straight away.

He boosted off the ramp and landed perfecltly on the awaiting dirt. He snaked between the boulders and stayed towards the middle of the track.

Boosting the whole way, he accelerated off the short ramp that was the finish line and nearly hit the boulder waiting below.

Fortunately avoiding it, he drifted left into the mud. He sped away, neck and neck with second and first place, the others falling behind. This was now a three man race.


	4. Chapter 4

The mud plugger slowed, evening itself with the big-rig. Nothing else mattered, time seemed to slow.

The very fabric of the universe seemed to revolve around this very moment.

The plugger veered left as He went off the ramp and into the straight-away. The big-rig also veered left, because of the impact.

The force sent it sprawling into the side of a plateau, it was now a matter of staying on track. In his rear view, He saw the rest of the pack, now reduced to five.

They were coming towards Him, but slowly, as though lumbering. Maybe to them He thought, I look like a jet. He swerved around one last rock and accelerated towards the finish ramp. His tire burst. The mud plugger tilted and veered left, He was barely in control.

Inching towards the ramp, He begged the other racers to be far behind Him. He looked back. They weren't far behind. But He wasn't too far behind the finish line either. An inch forward, a look back, another inch foreward. The pack had at least halved the origional distance.

Three feet away. Another inch, now two. The racers were gaining with what seemed like lightning speed. One foot away. Half a foot. Four inches. YES! It was all over. He had won. His mud plugger tumbled off the finish ramp with an awkward helplessness. T

he other racers flew off the ramp, one after another. First a buggy, then an ATV, then the other big-rig. But He didn't care. He had won. . . .

**Yes, unfortunatley that was the last chapter. But if you liked it, make sure to tell me what other tracks and/or vehicles you would like to see!**


End file.
